


It all began on dark sunny day.

by SrokaZlodziejka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrokaZlodziejka/pseuds/SrokaZlodziejka
Summary: Master Yan finds something small, and sassy  in the corridor beneath the trample. Together they go looking for a corps rotting under the floorboards. (more tags will be add whit time )
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Jedi master Yan Dooku was a curious man, unafraid of the unknown. Choosing to see it more as a challenge to overcome, and a potential treasure trove of knowledge. Indeed whit that outlook on life despite his noble birth he was hopelessly attracted to the odd and unusual. He prided himself on guiding those who other found unguidebel .   
Nobody would be surprise to find him in the deepest parts of the temple looking thru forbidden text of the sith or wracking his mind over prophecies of old.  
It was almost expected to find the dark robed master creep thru the darkness like a ghost .   
What wasn't expected was to stumble upon an youngling barefooted huddle against a wall in this endless maze of locked rooms, biter cold and darkness.   
For the last two days Yan was under the impression he heard footsteps in this desolate place but only on the third day did he come across the child.   
‘Young one this is hardly a place for you.’ He started trying to botch sound stern and not invasive , fearing the child might bolt in to the pitch black, and be lost for an even longer stretch of time. Blue ayes so bright they seamed to illuminate the gloom stared up at him. There small form was shivering violently.   
‘Is it a place for you?’ They asked stubbornly.  
‘I am a Jedi Master I go where I pleas my child, and I haw more than a passing amount of common seance to wear shoes ‘ He scoffed. The child seamed to consider his words for a bit thinking hard as indicated by the wrinkles on the small forehead.  
‘If that's all the excuse one needs...then...I'm a Jedi youngling, and I go where the force wills me ‘  
Dooku couldn't help himself but bark out a lough.  
‘Big words from somebody that small.’  
‘midi-chlorians are smaller than me and yet vastly more powerful’ They pointed out.   
‘Indeed they are...so then..tell me small frighten, cold child, what dos the force want you to do in this dark pit?’   
‘I...mm… will you help me if I say? Or will you drag me back up o the others?’ They asked voice full of hope jet suspicious , blue ayes darted towards the darkness in the corridor, as if they were planing an escape route. How peculiar for a youngling keeps in the safety of the Jedi creche to seemingly show this type of behavior. Wise, but stile strange.   
‘That my child strongly depends on what you haw to say.’ Dooku kneels down to the child's level, curiosity piped. Quin-gon would like this noisy little imp. Perhaps hede offer them some tea in his room before, eventually depositing them back whit the other children. ‘Go on then...plead your cause’   
‘...i...ah… be ass-er-tive..Obi -wan’ The child reprimanded itself before rising his head up strongly, chine pushed out defiantly’ I was looking for the darkness that poisons the air. An I think I found it, but I cant get thru the last obstetrical’ They stated firmly’ Pleas master Jedi help me!’  
Dooku feel silent gazing at the child whit surprise, now it was his tune to be distrustful. Yes, they haw all feel the force becoming strangled by some malevolent entity in the last years, but a child cud not, and should not haw any knowledge of it asides from an instinctive feel. What they knew must haw came from some overheard conversation between masters ,all of this merely a good nature'd hunt for a boogieman on the little ones behalf.  
‘Little one, I appreciate your...concerns, and willingness to help but what you speak of has long since been pondered, and discuss by many masters...’  
‘ What is pondering, and discussion in the face of truth? Pleas master Jedi, pleas, I know you can feel it, the persistent cold, and that fragrance in the wind that smells sweet and cooper at first but then turns biter, and rancid . Its the smell of a corps rotting. There is only one reason it would be so strong here..the body its below the floor boards. Festering, seeping venom in to the earth . Whispering of dark things to come as we lie a sleep. Speaking of the inevitability of death, and falling even when we don't listen. I know where it lies. But I don't haw the strength to lift the lid of its resting place..pleas..pleas..help. Help me make it better… I promise if you do I will go back to my dreams and never botcher anyone pleas. Just the one thing!’  
Obi- wan grasped his face between its small cold hands and looked Yan deep in the ayes. Blue gaze steeped in desperation, sorrow but filled whit so match light. It reminded him of his dear Sifo. Perhaps he cud arrange a meting between the two. But back tracking to the mater at hand he took the small hands in to his own rubbing them slowly to warm them as the child pleaded whit him. The things this small one spoke of, this child was weary eloquent, more so than its age mates and it spoke of a putrid comparison but an accurate one. Was it a coincidence or something more ? Yan Dooku cud never say no to a tantalizing misery   
‘Weary well..i can tell by your determination that if I was to drag you back up you'd just return here again, and again. So I will go whit you to this tomb you speak off as I see it as the only option to put your mind to ease. ‘ He made a move to sweep the child in to his arms, to hide the shivering body under his heavy cloak.  
‘No no no, you cant.. I need to walk. That way I can fell when air comes up from between the floor slabs.’ The youngling protested.   
’Oh?’ Dooku stooped once again presently surprised. ‘Is that why your gallivanting whit out any shoos on?’   
Obi-wan nodes whit a shy smile ‘I tried feeling whit my hands , but it was tiresome to hope around every few meters.’ they say already on its feet, and leading him by the hand in to the maw of darkness whit out a hint of fear in its stance.   
‘I suppose it makes seance...tell me young one dos the darkness in this place not botcher you?’ Initiates were so sensitive a bear tickle of the dark cud make a whole room burst in to distressed crying.   
‘No...it's just darkness , it's not going to hurt me , but I know I need to be careful where I don't see’  
‘Mm weary brave of you’   
‘Not relay ...Dad and mom explained to me. Darkness is just an obstetrical . It cant hurt you but it cane make it easy for you to hurt yourself.’ They quipped.   
Mom? Dad? Dookus mind reals, did a pair of Jedi from the temple haw this small one, and secretly came to parent it? Most unorthodox but it would explain why this small one is so advanced, if it got the exclusive attention of two masters unlike the rest who has the split attention of there creche master, and only that. Children for all there wonder and innocents were in truth small savages that needed a lot of guidance from older, more experience pars to evolve past this. Yan had no doubt that left to there own devices savages they would stay.   
‘So your not afraid of monsters in the dark?’ He teased  
‘Oh I'm afraid of monsters. But a monster in the dark is not the dark. ‘ Obi-wan responded assuredly.’Iw seen monsters in the dark master Jedi, there frightening ,blood thirsty and haw to many teeth. In compression the dark is rather friendly. Whats under the floor do..i don't know but it doesn't feel like just the dark‘  
Will the wonders never seas . Dokku ponders at this statement. They made it far in to the tunnels sheering banter and quips. The child seamed to glow from the given attention, and every time Dooku praised it’s way of thinking ,and speaking it preened, and bloomed in confidence.   
‘Were here’ Obi finally announced as they hit the end of the deepest section of the tunnel. The air was stale down here, Yan cud understand where the comparison to root came from. Obi-wan kneels down punting his palm on the intersection of the floor plates.  
‘Here! Put your hand here, you'll feel the stone breathing ! ‘ Bending down by the child side Dooku placed his palm down. Indeed there was a cold perhaps even damp slither of air coming from under the stone. How peculiar. He also sensed a swell in the dark side, they weren't that deep under the temple, and yet the atmosphere shifted uncomfortably. As quick as he was to dismiss this child in the beginning now he was just as determined as it to see this thru.   
‘Stand back’ He ordered . Obediently the youngling ran to stand behind the master. Whit awe it looked as Yan summoned the force to slowly terr out the slab from the ground. The walls creaked, stones grumbled. The moment a small sliver space revels itself between the rising stone, and the floor, a spray of rancid air accosted them filing the whole room whit air that was nearly unbreathable from the concentration of dark energy. Obi wan crashed to the floor screaming as if possessed , Dooku in surprise, drooped the slab . Crooked and half propped up on the stone before it it still spewed forth the dark energy . Like a broken sewer pipe, it was apparent one man is not enough to do this job. Whit out thinking Yan turned on his hale, garbed the screaming child before him, tucking it safely under his robe, and took to run down the corridor at the highest speed he cud muster . He needed to get away from this place. Come back whit help. For what ever it was down there was ancient , bloated, and angry. Like the child said. It was a putrid corpse trapped under the floor boards trying to crawl its way back up to rake vengeance on the unsuspecting.   
As brave as this small one was this was a job for a professional warrior not a small hero. Hugging the trembling sobbing body to his chest Yan Dooku's hart swelled whit determination . Obi-wan's light feeding his own , it's cries fueling a protectiveness in him he rarely outwardly showed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since they discovered the sith shrine under the temple. The air is now clear, and the council surprisingly reasonable. A decision was made that it would be for the best to not haw the whole Jedi order so close to a source of darkness. Over 80% of the order will be sent away to a different temple more attune whit the force, further from the hart of republic but still strategically close .   
> Master Yan Dooku also started a new family tea night tradition witch he all but forced Xantos and Qui-gon to attend under punishment of hawing there most embarrassing misconducts whispered in to the ears of the most gossipy of master. Obi wan and master Sifo dyas were honorary guest .

Obi-wan looked down from the balcony on to a smaller training courtyard now packed whit plastoid, and durasteel crates. This was it. They were relay moving.  
How bad was that thing under the floor that they had to move everything? The air cleared up significantly, everything seamed fine when this force was dispelled. And yet all there belongings were now being neatly, and methodically stored away for transport.   
First groups of padawans, and masters already left the palace going of in to the unknown.   
Obi-wan sat down on the reeling wondering. Were they all going on a big adventure? And if they were, why were they packing up home? Did nobody tell them that all adventures need to end , by coming back home?   
‘Aren't you suppose to be in the crèche or something? Do you want to actually miss the shuttle ?’  
A somewhat irritated squeaky voice came from behind him, it tried to boom whit authority before devolving in to a sound reminding Obi of a rusty old door hinge.   
The smaller boy turned around to face Xantos whit a smile. The teen was dressed reedy for travel whit a bag slung over his shoulder.  
‘ You relay need to work on you're ‘Dooku’ voice’ He said whit a cheeky smile.  
Xantose's face went up in flames as he squeakily growled in indignation.  
‘Shut up! Its not like I can help it! My species goes thru this later ..well see how you fear when you go all rabid squirrel ‘   
‘Well ill know not to scream because it sounds silly.’ Obi-wan stuck out his tongue at the boy. Xantos responded whit the same. Botch boys escalated whit the face making not just by making more disgusting ones but stepping closer and closer to one another. To late did small Kenobi realize it was a trap.  
‘Got ya!’ Xantos proclaimed victoriously garbing the youngling round the neck whit his arm and using his free hand to grind it in to the boys hair messing it up in the process.   
‘Who has the most intimidating voice!?’  
‘Not you! cheater!’  
‘You want me to let you go, you say what I want to hear!’  
‘NEVER!”   
‘Nugi it is then!’   
Obi wan weighted his chances before making a desperate plea at self preservation.  
‘Fine!’ He yelled and then mumbled something under his breath.  
‘What was that been baby? Speak up!’ But still Xantos lovers his head a bit closer to hear beater.   
Oby wan turned his head to the side, and mumbled again.  
‘Oi! Look at me when your admitting defeat!’ Xantos came closer a bit pissed off. As his face neared obi-wan's the boy turned around suddenly, and licked half his face whit one long swipe , including dragging it over the other boys aye.   
‘Ack! Eww you little freak! ‘ Xantos let go and feel back on his ass rubbing his face vigorously to get the saliva off.  
‘Freedom! ‘ The youngling yelled and sprinted down the hall at full spread. Older boy scrambling up in alarm to give hot pursuit. Bag, and preparations forgotten.   
‘When I get you ...i don't know what ill do but ill haw revenge!’ He yelled out 

When it came to runs thru tough terrains Obi-wan had the learned experience from running round Kher morhen to fall back on. Witch even out the playing field when it came to Xantoses long legs and grabi arms that almost swooped him up a few times. Eventually they made there was down to the courtyard, and began a game of tag and seek between the crates.   
‘Come out , come out wherever you are’ The older boy sung voice cracking.   
Obi-wan responded whit a giggle and making a rooster sound whit his hands before scampering off so that Xan wouldn't find him in this location.   
This was just as good as when he appeared in Kaer morhen during the nights and played whit his dad and big sister among the tall ancient stones. Learning how to avoid, and not be seen but at the same time mount a successful surprise attack. Whit no little amount of pride Obi-wan believed he was nailing this game.  
That was until he made a sprint , unseen towards the decorative bushes , and from them a slide to the side corridor. Running whit his head turned back to gauge if Xantos was on his tail he gave a joyful woop rounding the corner. He had lost the older boy completely.  
Finally turning a round to see where he was running he stopped rapidly his tiny shoes creating a squeak as they slide forward when the rest of his body fell back fighting the suddenly halted momentum. His training so far ashore he landed on bent fingers match like a cat, face away from the floor, feat already twisted in a way that would propel him to sprint in the opposite direction. Because in front of him was something that was not native to this temple. Something sick , decrepit, and yet smelling of a predator.   
A tall hunched over figure, cloaked in a long robe the color of slowly drying up blood. Intricately decorated in harsh, sharp lines.   
It turned his face to him. And what a face it was. Elongated, and marble white whit features so spare you cud compere it to a statue whose profile was eaten away by patient rain and cold winds. A breathing aparatec cover the lower half, expensive craftsmanship apparent.   
Smal ayes, so minuscule they looked as if the surrounding flesh was a bout to overgrow them, sink them back inside before rendering itself completely smooth, they first lighted up whit surprise, then fear and finally a grim determination. As this thing turned its whole body towards him, and from whiting the blood colored cloak came two spindly hands whit elongated white finger Bering to many joints. Like spiders on the attack they stretched out towards him. And in that moment Obi-wan felt he was being lifted from the ground by a dark and oppressing force. He wanted to squeak, yell for help but then. He felt the second ethereal hand pres down on his head. It felt like minus but later on Obi-wan would admit it was mostly seconds as he felt a twist of fingers, preparing to rotate his head in a way the spine would not accommodate whit grace. So by it by god’s grace, blind luck or a bestial seance for survival, the small Jedi twisted his fingers faster than he ever did before in his life, feeling joints pop and muscles spasm painfully, as he extended his small hand and proclaimed .  
“Aard!   
A grate boom filled the air, dust rose up to mete the child's failing form, the creature fell backward a few steps, its fragile body sliding backwards whit surprise. They did not expect this from one so small, but then that would be a question he would not get an answer to ,as the moment all four contact points were made by his body Obi-wan sprinted backwards to where he came from running for his life. Clutching his hurting hand to his chest, paying no mind to a potential danger, like he did before. He was scared and adrenaline thumped thru his veins. Invisible spider like hands still felt to real upon his skin. Like ghosts they would not let go.  
He ran and ran until his body made full contact whit something soft and warm. He tried crawling over it in blind fear , seances blind to the world, ears unhearing ayes unseeing.   
‘Oo’  
‘ob’  
‘Obi!!www’  
‘Obi-wan!’  
a squeaky voice tore thru the haze, and finally the small redhead was force to slow down, and see a weary worried padawan I darker robes looing down at him.   
‘Obi- wan, can you hear me?’ Xantos shakes him lightly . The child flung itself in to his arms hugging him so it actually hurt. Sobbing uncontrollably.  
‘ej..ej..hey...its okay..w..what got in to you?’ The older boy knelled on the floor bringing the small one in to his lap and rocking him gently in a secure hold.  
‘Mon-monster...theirs a monster in the halls! ‘He sobbed ‘It garbed me by the head and lifted me up...and it was bad..it felt slimy and dark..like a slug was crawling under my skin..but it wasn't a slug..it was a spider..a big..spider..and..and..and it wanted to snap my neck..!’ He cried   
‘Whoa...hey..shh’ Xantos patted the boys back’ You say they lifted you up in the air? Was it a Jedi master?’  
The boy shook his head but didn't dislodge there face from older ones tunic.  
‘...Obi-wan...theirs..a lot of movers and non Jedi personnel here right now..maybe..maybe you just ran in to some unsightly fellow and gave yourself a scare ey?’  
‘No!’ Obi-wan protested bashing a tiny fist in to the boys chest’ He picked me up whit invisible hands..and he wore a big baggy read cloak whit a hood..and his face was tall and he had a ..a thing ...on the lower half..and..and his hands were like spiders...’  
‘Whoa whoa..okay..that..dos sound relay descriptive...definitely not like a mover...uh… okay. Point me where you saw them. Well get to the bottom of this.’ Xantose smiled a nervous smile as his voice cracked a bit.  
Oby-wan inhaled a rather large snot bubble forming in his nose, and looked at him like his at the same time the bravest, and stupidest being alive.  
‘Noo..it will eat you! ‘   
Xantos huffed mock offended, sat the child down next to him, and un clipped his saber , igniting it right before there faces.  
‘He can try! But I'm a padawan learner, one swipe whit this, and ill carve my way out of its stomach on my own! He proclaimed proudly standing up . Obi- wan stayed kneeling looking at the blade awed for a second, before scrambling up to poke the older boy in the knee.  
‘Monsters don't swallow, they disembowel! Your sword wont do you any good if your liver is half way a cross the room!’  
‘Well geeez, thanks for the vote of confidence kid !’ Xantos depowerd his blade and looked at him whit disappointment,before huffing and walking past him.  
‘You know what Obi-been? I'm gone go any way, i saw where you came from, theirs not a lot of ways to go..ill just do a ...general sweep of the aria.’   
‘Ah wait! You haw nobody to watch your back! ‘  
‘Well I would haw if somebody wasn't chicken!’ The boy propped his arms up his sides and made a squeaking sound at Obi-wan. The boys face turn as red as his hair , fear long forgotten in lue of anger.  
‘You take that back! ‘  
‘Make me!’   
‘Fine ill show you! And you better be as good whit that sword as you think you are, cuz if I die because of you I'm gona be ...I'm gona be mad at you for a week!’  
‘Ohh so afraid of tiny red wrath...’ Xantos faked a shiver. Obi-wan responded whit a kick to his shin. 

When they got to the corridor. Xantos scanning it carefully while boy wan trailed fearfully behind , trying to scan the corridor from all sides. Left right, up and back. You newer know where the attack will come from.   
‘Is this it? ‘  
‘Yeh..they were standing right there.’ Ob-wan pointed out the dusty skid mark. Xantos grabbed his light saber on reflex.’Well it seams you were right something took a tumble here… ‘He admitted, and then his ayes fell to the side. There was an old door to a storage area. Igniting his blade he firmly orders.  
‘Stay here’ Before opening it and steeping in blade forward . The light on the ceiling was burned out, dust lined the shelves, and boxes inside. Spare parts and broken data pads glimmer from the dim glow his saber castes all around . Nothing seamed a miss and yet..now in an angled light he cud see footsteps, and long lines imprinted in the dust . Going forward, then suddenly vanishing when they made contact whit a thin line on the floor slabs.  
‘What the..’ He muter, casting a look a round once again, and towards the door where obi-wan's figure waited nervously. He nods to the boy whit assurance, and what he hoped was a confident smile before kneeling back, full attention to the floor. His fingers delicately mapped the line . The stone breathed softly on his fingers, and as he pressed on to the slab it sunk a bit . A secret passageway. Probably one like that found in the secured cells. Leading down bellow to the shrine Obi-wan couldn't know a bout. Somebody was here trying to get access to it, the steps, and singes pointed clearly that Kenobi did not imagine it. And whit that tough his head snapped back up, to see the opening of the door, and his small read haired friend, all but gone.   
‘Obi-wan?’ He jumped up leaping back in to the corridor ’OBI WAN!?’ Xantos yells out , his voice echoing from the walls going further and further distorting the sound until it resembled nothing but a sorrowed cry.   
He keeps screaming, and looking ,and flailing a bout. But there was nothing to be done, obi-wan, was gone.  
Enveloped in a hold of a cloak colored like half dried blood .


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

Darth Plagueis stared, ayes squinted to tiny slits in concentration as his hand hovered over the small petri dish filled whit blood of his specimen. He had conducted the daily harvest from the child, and a seance of giddy excitement hed never admit to, pushed him to at the weary list play around whit this concoction while it still bore the kiss of bodily warm.   
Obi wan for all his tests knew, had an unremarkable Midi-chlorian count putting him barely above the admissible rate for a Jedi foundling. Had the order not grown so soft, and week he would haw been passed over, left on his planet of birth to become a farmer or any other plethora of unremarkable work, relay he still might.   
That was his first trail of tough, but he followed the intensive nudging of the dark side to investigate further. He heard rumors of that this one was involved in the discovery of his craft, the crystal in the bowels of the temple. Master Dooku for one was weary forth coming whit the information, rather fascinated whit the little one.   
So many small pushes , leading him to think there must be something deeper, just below the skin, and oh how wright he was. For the child's blood was an unique concoction even in a galaxy of hundreds of unique beings. Broken down to the genetic strain, its base was humanoid, but arranged in a way that left no doubt, some form of dna manipulation was at play. A well cultivated genome, muddied by a few undesirable traits here and there, weary recent seemingly. Oddly enough some of tows flaws seemed to be connected on a basic level to the presence of Midi-chlorians themselves.  
It was almost as it they were unnatural , outside ententes in the flora and fauna of that small body, There was a natural power, ambiance if you will in this blood that romanced tows small creatures, and devoured them like a ship burned up fuel. There small number was an indication of a prolonged adaptation process, witch later in life would probably result in a mild to severe strain on the body . Anything from rapid allergies to cancer cells.   
Or perhaps not, even whit the constant draining of blood the body seamed to recenter itself quickly.   
Obi as he came to fondly think of his new pet, was a fascinating puzzle, one he had to forcefully stop himself from smashing open. 

Plagueis focused his mind on the force surrounding them, wiling it in to the blood. He wanted to know what would happen if the balance shifted. If suddenly the small entities in the blood had enough ambient energy to reproduce. Would they even do it? Would the Midi-chlorians devour the other force, re center the body to a point more alinge whit this galaxy?   
The table shook.  
Cracks appeared in more finely made lab equipment.  
An phantom wind moved smaller objects in the room.  
Yet the blood was unmoved. Midi-chlorians in it barely raising a head towards this outside push that tide to disturb the fragile balance. Seemingly more transfixed by what was in the sample whit them. Like two Lovers they had ayes only fore one another.   
He pushed harder. Finally eliciting a reaction , seen by the naked aye, as the edges of the sample curved in and the specimen took a more solid shape , almost like a drop of quicksilver , it gain a bluish tint on the surface despite the rich red coloring.  
Pushing even harder, he observed the blue tint turn in to fine wiggling dancing lines on top of the sample. He felt warmth raising from the pitry dish.

One last push . And the world around gave in whit a rush, he hardly registered the sudden, and violent explosion that toke place. Ripping apart the dish , fire flooding the table, and lab in a wave that retreated as fast as it spreed. Pushed against the nearest console he stared in aw as the fire released from this minuscule amount of blood caved in on itself creating a vortex of energy akin to a phantom miniature flame tornado.   
Whit aww he observed bits of the pitry dish being pulled up in to the vortex, and simply vanish. Every small object on the surface of the table was sucked in by this force, from, pens, to notes even a data pad. And wit every consumed object the vortex grew. Plagueis felt in the force all the objects torn apart, returned in to the most besick elements, this vortex was a line, a open vain straight in to the force itself. Reedy to be injected whit what ever agent he pleased. Only downside was it was a remarkably light energy, one that unknowingly to him gave the sith lord a wicked nose bleed.

Just as he was contemplating how to contain this anomaly, the vortex ran out of fuel, to week to draw in bigger objects, like fires tend to do it sputter, shrunk, and to the annoyance of the lord died down closing the vein, but leaving the air in the lab charged and magnetic. To a point wher one cud almost taste it.   
Fascinating.   
While all the blood from the sample was burned up Plagueis took not of the light golden crusted participles left on the table, witch upon further examination would prove to be left overs of scabs.   
Utterly fascinating.   
Now what would come of placing this blood in a body more accustomed to the dark side?   
Would the subject survive, would the open blood vessel to the force be more favorable to his endeavors?  
A project like this would require a strong specimen.  
How fortunate was it that his apprentice procured a rather strapping zebrack boy , whit two perfectly functioning harts and young blood strong enough to hopefully survive the implantation process.

Obi-wan did his best to not be scared or ,to at the weary list not show it. It was easier to focus on the fact his arm hurt a lot from the frequent injections, that he was drowsy, and tired all the time from the blood lose. A strange seance of apathy, and sluggishness fell on him. He relay didn't understand how long or why he was there. Time was inconsequential in space, it was always dark and the only person he ever saw what the thin scary man or med droids.   
The thick heavy metal collar round his neck that rubes his skin raw separated him from the force, never before in his life did he experience this profound silence, and loneliness. The day he walked in to the mad bay escorted by the nani droid to see a different child slightly smaller than him siting on an examination table, he felt so happy he cud cry.  
The other boy was small do not by a lot, looking a round skittishly, his face in an odd but pretty black and red color pastern, tiny nubs of horns decorating his head .  
Zebrak. Obi wan concluded, he saw a few of them round home.  
The droid sat him down gently on the opposite bed before going to fetch there diagnostic counterpart.   
Botch boys looked at one another for a moment but didn't speak. Mustering up all the warmth he cud Obi smiled, and waved at him.  
The zebrak boy turned away stubbornly silent. Perplexed, and scared the only companion he had on this ship might not like him the small Jedi decided something nice might brake the silence. Normally hed offer the boy his favorite stuffed tooka or something sweet but now he had non of that just his words.   
‘I like your colors..there pretty..’   
The zebrak boy turned back a round and looked at him incredulously.  
‘I'm Obi-wan..whats your name?’ He continued.  
‘I don't think were suppose to speak..’ The other boy whispers.   
‘That's an long name...is it okay for me to just call you speak?’ Obi jokes, he saw the other boys lip twitch .  
‘Your weird.’  
‘Yeh….’

They don't talk a lot after that the droids do there job, they poke and they prod at them. And at the end he seas the smaller boy angry, hurt wanting to leash out at the constant abuse but once he dose he gets zapped repeatedly , until Obi wan grabs a beaker of a tray and smashes it in to the machine drawing its ire to him.   
The punishment Hurts, it relay dos. 

Later on, they get left in the med bay, doors locked harsh luminescent lights making sleeping hard. The zebrak boy slowly slides from his bed and climbs on to Obi-wan's. The Jedi youngling raising there ayes to mate his. Its so hard to sit up right now, his body tingling, and stinging from the electricity, weary uncomfortable. To uncomfortable to sleep.   
‘Why did you do that?’  
‘What?’   
'Distract it… you got hurt in my place.’  
‘It’s fine… I didn't wanted you to hurt’  
‘Your dumb...like Feral...your just dumb, I don't need your protection.’   
‘Good thing I didn't ask then..’   
‘Maul..’  
‘It’s not that bad’  
‘No..i mean..my name..its Maul..’  
‘Oh...hello Maul ‘ He smiled for the first time in how ever long , sincerely, at his hopefully new friend. 

Experiments for the next few days became more tiresome even do on the large part they just consisted of them being strapped to a bed, and hawing a machine pump blood from Obi to Maul...it didn't take long for the zebrak boy to develop a fewer and often cry out do to unimaginable cramps, and pains in his small body.   
Despite being himself drained, and feeling like no warmth in this world would ever permeate his skin Obi-wan’s small hart went out to his only companion.   
‘Hey...Maul?’ He asked weakly, he made no attempt to make it a whisper but it came out like that all on its own. The other boy just turned his tear streaked face to him. Angry, sad, in pain but the sight of Obis gentle face only made the tears come in faster, and hotter.   
‘Do you want to here a story?’   
‘ A story?’   
‘Yeh… it’s a bout a princes whose skin was cold as ice. ‘  
‘Sounds nice right a bout now...’ The other boy berthed out heavily, lungs constricting. Any distraction sounded nice a bout now.   
Obi wan swallowed a few times , focusing his hazy mind, and doing his best to channel Dandelions spirit as he puled thru the memories of that adventure. 

‘Far away from here, beyond seven rivers, and seven burial mounds, there stood a castle drenched in rain where a good king once lived. He had only one child to take over the throne and Her name was… Losse Gwen in elder tongue...but for you and me her name would be...Snow white. Shin white as snow, hair black as coal...lips red as blood. She was nine years old, for a long time ..and the most beautiful monster ever Sean.’ Obi wan closed his ayes and talked for as long as Maul would listen, for as long as sleep, and cold allow him. When ever his speatche would slow down or stop Maul would pipe up asking a question or demanding a more detailed description of something. Anything to not be left alone.   
And the small Jedi oblige, because he to..feared opening his ayes and realizing, he was once again alone. Sleep seamed a minuscule price for company right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skip and a hop, and time is no longer on top.

Obi wan dug his small finger deeply in to the hard surface beneath him like it maters in any way to his grip. Maul was right behind him, plastering his small body as closely as he cud to the warm smooth surface of the scales, anything to minimize the wind resistance that whit every violent move threaten to tear both of them of the back of this behemot . There newly discovered powers felt like a poor preparation for the fall that would ensue.  
It was a frightening experience, an yet when they open there ayes for the few brief seconds before the biter wind clouded there vision whit tears. They both saw the raising sun glimmering on top of pure gold scales, sliding over them like water whit a shiver of warmth. Rays of sunshine pricing the tough membrane of the wings whit every flap they gave turning the world in to something completely different.  
While Obi wan marveled at the sights, and the surrounding light , Maul had his ayes closed for most of the time, ears listening . Every beat of that enormous hart under neath them, muted by an inborn armor, the rush of blood, the soft whisper of iron muscles moving this beast. And something ...something else that roared inside under neath it all. Deep, deep, deep inside.. A sort of primal power he couldn't even imagine. But one that sounded like the fire that now resided in Mauls veins. This stray spark that jumped from Obi wan and took root, the same jet older and stronger. something to aspire to. A spirit of iron and fire Maul wanted to emulate.  
Just as the child made peace whit this discovery.  
A stray laser bolt pierced the air before the beast, making the long golden neck arch backwards as the body quickly became vertical . Claws, or fingernails the both stood no chance as the boys got fling'd off .

Jackdaws noticed in an instant. But a best of his size cud do little when it came to fast rotation , frustratingly so he had to wait for the children to fall at list his body length before he cud turn around safely not risking hitting them whit any body part cousin severe damage to there tiny bodies.

Maul and Obi wan screamed on instinct before catching on to the fact that the push of the air going in to there mouths as they fell hurt as well if not more so . Desperately clawing at nothingness to make there hands connect. Together they cud open a blue fire gate. Like the one that saved them before from the med bay, like the one that brought them and there big friend to where ever they were now. Obi wan's spirit that rung like air, and Mauls that burned whit a fiery passion. If only they weren't hindered by the collar on Jedi's neck.  
Looking up the zebrak boy saw the grate golden maw filled whit razor sharp teeth open above them.  
The fleshy insides made to terr apart beasts of any size, a tongue covered in spikes like a tookas.  
Before he cud do anything. The maw was over both of them, he barely had time to fold his legs in before the jaws clamped down around them.

Jackdaws puled his body upwards keeping his head as level as he cud. At this point they were far beyond terminal velocity and to close to the ground. Instead of trying to recover and keep in the air, the dragon folded his wings upwards, and slammed in to the ground hard whit his hind legs.  
Hoping desperately that the soft inside of his mouth cushioned the children enough to keep the damage to maybe a few broken bones.  
The ground rumbled beneath him as a shook wave went thru the specking of small hills. Relay he didn't pay attention to where he landed, it felt tough, and metal but once his weight fell upon it what ever it was folded like an ill made chair under a robust lord.

A smell of copper and plasma filled the air.  
The lizard like head lifted up to survey the arena. A battlefield do thankfully empty, and devoid of an active army. Lowering his neck down he opens his maw, and allowed the children to tumble out, confused scared, covered in dragon saliva.

‘Eugh...ugh...disgusting..’ Maul cough in his hands trying to not think whether any of the saliva got in to his mouth. Turning towards Obi Wan he noticed the small Jedi curled up holding his leg. The pastel small robe was bleeding red.  
Jackdaws curled in on himself his massive neck twisting in order to get the head lower, and closer to them. He looked truly remorseful for what happened.  
The dust around them started falling.  
‘It’s an artery, you must hold it down hard Obi wan..’ The dragons voice rumbled serous, ‘Maul, take of your belt and tie it above the wound, quick.  
‘y..yes sir..’ He scrabbled forward unhooking the thin leather strap round his waist. Obi Was starting to look paler by the second.  
Jackdaws raised his head, and stood on hind paws looking in to the distance for any form of encampment or city. Steaming the flow would only do them so much good if proper care wasn't given. He had doubts his magic cud be used on a planet so far away from there world , but if need be.  
‘OYA! Down here! ‘  
The big head turned downwards . How embarrassing he allowed somebody to come this close whit out seeing them. Maul was standing in front of his friend hissing protectively. An armored warrior dressed in unfamiliar armor approached them, he looked haggard, limping heavily, face covered by blood, and dust. Small, and fragile in front of a dragon that sat a top of a collapsed squished tank oozing fleshy gelatin out of its pores, that was once the inhabitants. And yet he didn't smell of fear like many wiser men would in his place. Instead he exuded a steady aroma of distress as he watched the children.  
‘Your ade need help. Allow me to assist. ‘The man stated firmly, standing up his hands raised in front of him to prove he meant no harm. As if he cud even deal any.  
‘Not to be rude but why would you offer help?’ Jackdaws sat back down on all fours, a top the mangled metal, like an oversize cat reedy to pounce, it's long neck snaking round the children, and coming close to the elder man, slightly raised to look at him from an intimidating high.  
‘Your adiik are in need of help, that is all the reason I need to offer. ..beyond that you did just saved my life’ He adds after a moment whit a slight smile tilting his head towards the mangled mess.  
Jackdaws twisted his own noggin to look back and huffed in something close to a slight disgust, carefully steeping of the metal shell, weary mindful not to get his feet dirty in the bloody concoction.  
‘How..unfortunate.’ He concluded.  
‘Yeh...for them definitely a shitty surprise’ The man laughed, and reached out to his belt. Bypassing the fact that he nearly Shat himself out of sher surprise when this colossal lizard just fell out of the sky.  
Mindful not to approach the children to fast, in case there gargantuan took offence . Retrieving the last of his emergency Bacta patch supply he outstretched his hand towards the small zebrak boy.  
‘Boy you know how to use this type of bacta patches?’  
Maul relaxed his stance and looked suspiciously, first at the patches and then at Obi wan, finally deflating looking more like a frighten child, than a small warrior .  
‘N..not on a wound like this...’ He admitted , sounding rely paind.  
Jaster nodes his head slowly, and looked towards the dragon.  
‘May I?’  
The beast nodes, ayes focused on him . The Mandalorian came forward slowly crouching down besides the pale boy that looked at him ayes already loosing focus.  
‘Hi...I'm Obi wan...’ He chirped quietly.  
“Jaster, Jaster Mereel ‘ The man nodes ‘Now lets save the pleasantries for late,r and get you patched up ‘He smiled in a way he hoped was comforting. Botch Maul, and the big beast hover over him watching his every move, as he roles up Obi wan's pants sieve, and gently dislodged the boot, prepared to act fast in case the pressure of the leather was all that kept the artery in tact.  
A fountain of blood shoot at his face, whit out even blinking or a cursory tremor, he unpacked the bacta ,and placed it over the wound, applying pressure. Blood bubbled under the bandage as the chemicals did there job desperately trying to close up the wound.  
The zebrak child sat behind his small friend allowing them to fall on to them as the last visages of strength left his small body.  
Jaster looked on tense, the lizards golden tail swooshed the air nervously, cracking like a whip every time it cut the air, and cousin a grand thump whit every hit to the ground.  
Everyone held there breath watching the pressurized streamers of blood leak from under the bacta bandied.  
Finally the flow subsided, and when Jaster took a calming deep breath you cud feel the tension in the air lessen .  
‘Is it done?’ The beast asked.  
‘Not by a long stretch, this is a simple bacta patch, were talking a bout an open breath of a main artery in the leg. We need to take him to a facility that has the ability to graft it shut properly. Other wise the bear jolt or ill applied pressure will cause the bandage to peal of, and the existing membrane keeping the blood in, to crack. He will bleed out in seconds. Its a surprise his conscious . ‘ He assessed  
‘Are you a healer by trade?’  
‘Hardly, but I haw years of experience in the feeld , this is not the first wound of this caliber iw come across. ‘  
‘How many..?’ The question hanged in the air unfinished.  
Jaster wonders briefly how to answer it whit out alarming the children. Finally he raised a single finger, and them opens botch of his palms twice. One out of twenty survived.  
Even do the lizard made scarce movement whit it's main body, the mandalorian saw it shift its weight slightly , hardly noticeable, and jet telling.  
‘My men haw a ship a distance from here, far from a fully fledged medical bey we still haw an on hand grafter that will help stabilize him… what the. ‘  
A laser bolt swished thru the air hitting the beast in the face, the plasma beam ricochet from the scaly cheek barely inches from the aye. Who ever was shooting was clearly aiming for a straight forward way towards the brain.  
Jaster had his blaster drawn in seconds, but more frighteningly his new acquaintance raised the upper half of his body, scales on his chest expanding, and lighting up whit what Jaster cud only compere to a quick succession of violent chemical fire burst , a small battlefield of mines , linked in a daisy chain going of one after the other. Both the elder, and the zebrak boy were enchanted by the split second display, but it had notching over the concentrated wave of destructive fire that erupted whit deadly power out of the golden maw , decimating the surrounding area, lighting trees on fire, and moving ground whit the sheer force. For a moment the rain of this deadly projectile seamed random until it focused on one singular rock that turned red, and slowly melted away until who ever was behind it decided to jump forward to make his last stance. Blasters shooting in an endless cascade. Like the previous ones ricocheting wildly of the armored body of the beast. Now targeting the soft inside of the mouth as well. Who ever was fairing made note of the refraction time between the bests attacks.  
‘Jango stop! ‘ Jaster jumped up , his fractured leg graduating to full on broken whit the few violent steps he had to take to place himself between the angry lizard and his son.  
‘ENOUGH! Stand down botch of you!’  
‘You dare?!’ The beast snarled .  
‘He is my son, for him id dare the whole of chaos..’ Jaster stated whit out a second of hesitation looking in to the vertical slit ayes. Jackdaws squinted his ayes , steam, and fire coming out of the sides of his mouth whit an angry hiss akin to boiling water.  
‘Buir?’ Came a voice, muted by the Helmet .’ Whats going on?’  
‘Jango..boy stand down.. this is not the enemy...’ He turned his back slowly on the dragon when the best made no further movement to attack his boy. The younger mandalorian approached them slowly.  
‘Montross came to us whit the news of your death..i came to retrieve your body...His trying to take your position as we speak ’ He stated hesitantly, by the movement of his armored head you cud tell he was taking in the sight of the children, the best, and the squished tank alongside his father, piecing it all in to a sequence of events. Pointing whit his blaster, the mussel slightly tilted down as to not be mistaken for an inclination to shot he asked.  
‘Friend of yours buir?’  
‘More of a new acquaintance , seamed we were botch in need of an assistance so I say why not swap resources?’ His dad answers whit a smile. The lizard for its part seamed a lot less amused.  
‘Jango..you need to inform the others if your com works..we need them to prepare for an injured ade..’ Jaster continued , his stance relaxed a bit, and his broken leg gave out sending the men stumbling backwards. Before Jango cud catch his father, Jasters back met whit the smooth surface of the best muzzle as it allowed him to lean on it.  
‘Many thanks..i ah it seams I forgot to ask your name friend’  
‘ In common my name would be Villentretenmerth ‘ The beast rumbled seeing Jasters face how ever it adds whit a bit of an exasperated tone ‘ But I go by Borch Three jackdaws when I'm among your kin...Jackdaw is also fine’ He huffed, its golden ayes switching to Jango who now took a stance whit his arms crossed. Daring the lizard to say something.  
‘Gentlemen’ Jaster started, not commenting on the lizards posh complicated naming pastern witch led him to think of core world aristocracy. He had no love for, but logic wise he wasn't a bout to start a fight whit a beast spiting fire and he hoped his son sheered the sentiment. Heavens only know the boy was suborn enough to give him reasonable doubt.  
‘Jango...the ade..’ He reminded his son pointing a at the kids.’  
‘Right sorry’ The boy visibly relaxed and raised his hand to give the signal.  
Jackdaw compressed his body in to a circular shape like a mother loth cat protecting it children curling the long nasty spiked tail a round the younglings. The previous sudden attack punting him on edge  
Finally Jango finished his update, and slowly hesitantly took of the buy'ce, whether it was a show of trust or of defiance was up for debate.  
The best looked at him unimpressed as Jaster slide to the ground in to a more comfortable position for his leg. Back resting on the trunk of the tail.  
Jango and Jackdaws stared at one another for the longest of times, neither wiling to surrender until that is, the dragon breathed out a mist of hot air that force his opponent to do it on instinct. The younger mandalorian cursing profusely as he felt the residual heat affect his skin like a low grade radiation burn. Hed fell the sting in a few hovers, and it would undoubtedly leave his whole face red and itching for a week .  
‘Haar'chak!! ‘ He yelled out as the beast chuckled amused.  
‘EY! Stop it you two! We haw limited resources, if we injure yourself more right now it will only be to our own detriment. ‘ The elder man reminded them sternly, voice booming and giving no room for discussion, as he slammed his armored fist on to the bests tail. Witch undoubtedly left no impression. ‘Jango, would you kindly see to the children? I cant support my body weight currently, and our friend is a bit to big to maneuver more fine bandaging...no offence.’  
‘Non taken’ Rumbled the lizard.

Maul was holding on to obi wan whit all he had in his bony arms, undoubtedly leaving bruises on the older child. Small mind in turmoil spinning out back what would feel like a few days but was in reality force only knows how long a go.  
He still hadn't quite understood what happened, his memory taters, incomplete from bone braking fever, exhaustion and blood poisoning.

Flashing back ...

He saw a small pale hand reaching out to him, and his own dark one extending towards it. Whispers of a conversation made whit the weary last bits of strength that made botch of there voices sound like desperate gasps.

‘Obi-wan?’ He croaked’Obi...i saw the Man...the castle..i saw..her...’ He tried convening how much obis stories meant to him. Not knowing wheter he dreamed it all or if they sheered memories like some of the night sisters cud.  
Obi wan blinks his ayes whit a visible struggle,  
‘What happened to her?’ Maul prompts just to here his voice, to know his not alive alone.  
‘Shes dead...’ The Jedi answers distantly. Sadly.  
‘Oh...that's sad..’ He concludes out loud,so the other boy can feel beater his toughs verbalized.  
‘I think..Maybe whit might be to..soon’ Obi ads softly  
‘yeh...’ Relay what can you say to that?  
‘Maul…?’  
‘Yes?’  
‘Are you scared?’ He already outlived what he expected. But it would haw been nice to see Feral, Savage and mom one more time.  
‘No...’  
‘...I am...’  
‘It’s...okay to be scared.’ The zebrak boy rasped remembering the white haired man from his dreams’ Will your dad come and get us?’  
‘He cant...wed haw to go to him...’  
‘Oh...that sucks..i can barely move..’  
‘Not all movement requires moving..i think..i never move to be whit him..but I'm there suddenly...’ This conversation leaving the small Jedi winded and tired. Obi put a hand on the collar on his neck ‘But now I can't..’  
‘...You think I cud?’ Wasynt this the whole point of this experiment? why there life were forfeit, so they cud sheer in this power?  
‘Maybe...’ Obi hesitates.  
‘Show me...i want to see..see the place..’ Maul waited for the droids to disengage before standing up , his body barely supporting him, making the argues journey that were the five steps from his bed to obis. Crawling in to bed whit his friend he hugged him, gesure returned whit all that the other boy had to give.  
‘Maul...’  
‘Yeh?’ The boy asked still out of breath.  
‘If we don't make it..i don't think well make it..at all.’  
‘yeh...’ Maul closed his ayes and gathers up all the determination he had’ That's why it has to work...’  
‘mm.. ill show you the way’  
‘Show me..’ He rasped relaxing and allowing his force to connect to obi wan's. Dark and light intermingled, and then circled a round something. Something he didn't understand but it felt to be primal, old and everlasting...Not concerned whit good or evil. This thing sung to the force and danced whit it do they never truly merged. But the friction of there coupling caused sparks to fly.  
He held Obi wan whit the same protectiveness he would his younger siblings. And obi returned it in kind. Somewhere beyond the roar of the two forces coupling he herd the Jedi voice urging him to think of a place he rather be in.  
For a moment it felt like somebody was listening to his wishes.  
So he focused and he dreamed..of a caste far away...on a rainy day , of a man whit silver hair and a golden dragon in the sky.  
Hoping against all hope that once he wakes up this dram would be there , complete, partial he didn't care as long as he and his new brother were out and alive. 


End file.
